He Didnt Have To Be
by Icebox
Summary: ON HOLD. Ron leaves, Hermonie's heartbroken and something happens, Harry helps his friend, but when Ron finally comes back 5 years later, will old feeling resurface in current situations? Song-fic!
1. The Action and The Conquences

He Didnt Have to Be  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am a very poor girl with no life whose only lifeline is writing these  
stories.  
Authors Note: Hello and welcome to this wonderful story. Feel free to yell or encourage me at anytime,  
but please give me feedback.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
The Action and The Concquences  
  
"Why Ron? Just tell me why." Hermonie shouted at her long time boyfriend, Ron Weasly.  
"Because I have too, Hermonie. This is just somthing I have to do. Its not like I want too, I cant stand  
the thought of leaving Harry, my family,...you. But I have to do this." Ron had to go to a 6 year training  
program to become an Auror. 6 years. All-year long. When he told Hermonie, she got scared.  
"Ron, you don't have to if you don't want too." She said, knowing exactly what it meant.  
"But Monie, if I don't go I cant be an Auror. You know what that means to me." Ron said a little  
surprised at her reactions.   
"Yeah, I do. Apprently it means more to you than I do." She picked up her coat and put it on.  
"Goodbye Ron" she said as she dissaperated out of his life, leaving behind Ron who suddenly felt very  
alone. He started packing his things for America, leaving behind his old life.  
********************  
Later that night, Hermonie ended up at the Leaky Caldron, completly wasted. She didnt remember  
how she got there. She only remembered that at one point she was joined b some guy she had never  
seen before. She didnt remember waking up the next morning, feeling very sick and not recongnizing  
where she was, she picked up her clothes and ran out. Her mind was slowly comming back into focus  
and, remembering that Ron had left, went to the only other place she knew she could go to, and the  
only other person she could trust.  
Nine months later, Harry was by his friends side when she gave birth to her new son.  
*******************  
Harry was alone in his room one night about a month later, Hermonie was is the guest room with her  
new son. For the past 10 months, Harry had been trying to get a hold of Ron, against Hermonie's will,  
but he never responded. "What happened to the three of us?" he said out loud. The only thing he did  
know was that he needed to get some sleep is he was going to help Hermonie move into her new house  
with her new son tomorrow morning.  
****************  
AN: REVIEW please!!!!! 


	2. Let's confuse Ron

He Didn't Have To Be  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Authors Notes: Got nothing to say, so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron Weasley stepped off the Muggle airplane. It was the soonest and least expensive way to  
get back to England. He picked up his stuff and left the airport, ready to restart his life.  
Ron's first stop was Diagon Alley, he had already apperatted his things to his apartment.  
However, as he was eating at the Leaky Caldron, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in six years.  
"Ron, you son of a "  
"Harry?!?!?!" Ron asked in complete shock as his friend looked ready to kill. Harry threw Ron  
against the wall and held him there by his collar.  
Harry seemed to calm down a bit as he took a couple of breaths. Then finally said, "Why didn't  
you answer any of my letters?"  
Ron was confused for a second, he knew Harry would would be mad, but this was crazy. He  
replied, "You wanted me to come back, why would I reply?"  
"Because you were our friend! And after what happened, I thought you would come running  
back!"  
"Your crazy! Why would I do that?"  
"Maybe because one of your friends was in trouble! Don't play dumb Weasley!"  
"Harry, what the hell are you talking about?" Ron was completely lost. Harry was yelling at him  
and seemed just a little pissed. Who's in trouble? Could it be...? "Harry, who's in trouble?"  
Harry took a minute to look at his old friend. Ron looked so lost, like he had no clue what was  
going on. "Ron, you really have no idea, do you? Didn't you read any of my letters?"  
"I stopped reading after the first sentence of the first letter. You wanted me to come back and I  
at least thought that you would have known "  
"Hermonie has a son."  
" what that mea , huh, what did you just say?"  
"Look, Ron, a lot of things have happened since you left. Just talk to Hermonie." Harry turned  
and started to walk out of the Leaky Caldron.  
"Harry "  
"Ron, look, I am not the one who should be telling you this. Just talk to Monie. I know you  
guys didn't end that great, but she is still your friend. Trust me on this." Harry had turned and was now  
staring Ron dead in the eyes.  
"Alright. Harry, how do I get a hold of her?"  
************  
AN: Review please!!!!! 


	3. Trying to Start Over

He Didn't Have To Be

Chapter 3

//////////////////////////

_When a single mom goes out on a date_

_With somebody new_

_It always ends up feeling more like a job interview_

_My mom used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone_

_Who wouldn't, find out about me_

_And then turn around and run._

/////////////////////////

          "Mommy, someone's at the door!" yelled 5-year-old Johny Granger.

          "I got it, Johny!" yelled Hermonie Granger. **I can't believe I am doing this again. Oh, well**, **Johny**** needs a father. Don't get me wrong, Harry is a great role model, and he really loves Johny as his own son, but he deserves more. She thought to herself. She walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Jeff. Come in. I just have to grab my coat." She shut the door behind him and walked into another room. When she came back, she yelled, "Johny!"**

          "Yes Mom," he said running into the room.

          "Be good for Tracy. I love you," she said kissing his forehead. "And I will see you later."

          "Bye Mommy, I love you too. Have fun."

          Jeff opened the passenger side door of his car for Hermonie. And then got in himself. "You look very lively tonight Monie," he told her. Giving her a long side glance before returning his eyes to the road.

          "Thank you, and please call me Hermonie"

          "Sorry"

          Hermonie tried to make small talk the entire way to the restaurant, but he way Jeff was looking at her and acting was making her feel both dismayed and pleased. He spent less and less time watching the road and more and more time watching her.

          "You know Jeff, wizards can die in car crashed just as much as muggles." She spoke up.

          "Sorry, your just to gorgeous to resist." He shot out a beautiful smile at Hermonie that made the corner of her mouth turn up. "So, the boy, Johny I think? Who is he, nephew of something?"

          "Or something."

          "Huh?" he asked confused.

          "Oh, never mind. Johny is my son. He's five."

          "Oh." 

          There was silence the rest of the evening until they said goodbye, and Jeff didn't call again.

////////////////////////

AN: Sorry so short, but more is on the way, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
